


Sonic Underground Drabbles

by Enderon



Series: A Thousand Words to One [3]
Category: Sonic Underground
Genre: A little bit of angst, It's a lot of fluff, SO FLUFFY, Sickfic, a lot of sibling fluff, also a lot of hurt/comfort, but pretty much everything will have a happy ending, super fluffy, tfw the sibs relaly do love eahc other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderon/pseuds/Enderon
Summary: A collection of one-word inspired Sonic Underground drabbles.





	1. Soup

It was a good thing that they'd gone. If they hadn't, Robotnik would have successfully melted the polar icecaps and flooded the world. Yes, it was a good thing they'd gone.

But just cause it was a god thing, didn't mean that they couldn't regret it.

"Stupid water, stupid cold, making us sick like this." Sonic grumbled from his place on the couch, using his blanket to wipe at the snot dripping form his nose. Despite his many complaints about how badly he was feeling, the blue hedgehog hadn't shut up since he'd woken up that morning, filling the hideout with complaint after complaint.

Manic groaned from next to Sonic, using his hands to cover his ears and screwing his eyes shut. Sonic noticed this and seemed to quiet down, though he still looked annoyed.

"Stop your complaining Sonic. You're just causing more pain for all of us." Sonia snapped, sniffling as she walked back into the room. She had three steaming mugs in her hand, one she handed to Sonic and another to Manic, before sitting down on the other side of the green hedgehog.

"What're the chances that all three of us would get sick at once?" Sonic wondered aloud, taking a sip of the warm tea and purring as the warmth moved down his throat, settling nicely in his gut. He glared over at his brother when Manic pulled the blanket away from him, but didn't push it when he saw how badly the other was shivering.

"It's really not that unlikely." Sonia explained, stealing a bit of the blanket away from Manic before pressing herself against him when he gave her a pitiful look, "The three of us are in close contact with each other all the time. Ideal conditions for germ spreading."

The three fell into silence for a few minutes, sipping at their tea and huddling together for warmth. Not that they could do much for the ache in their bones and the pounding in their heads.

"Hey, I've got got something that can help." Jumping to his feet, swaying only a little bit, Sonic ran into the kitchen, leaving his siblings to stare after him.

"What's he doing?" Manic asked, his voice croaky.

"Who knows. But I swear if it's chili dogs," Sonia shuddered, "I might just throw up."

Just a few minutes later Sonic returned, balancing three bowls in his arms. Giving two to his brother and sister he retook his place on the couch before digging into his on bowl.

"What is this?" Sonia questioned, eyeing the soupy substance untrustingly.

"It's soup. My foster mom used to make it for me all the time when I was sick." Sonic's ears drooped at the mention of the woman who had been taken from him over six years before, "It never failed to make me feel better."

Manic tentatively took a spoonful of the 'soup' before brightening considerably.

"Hey," he started, giving Sonic a surprised look, "this tastes pretty good."

"Of course it does," stealing back part of the blanket, Sonic flashed his brother a grin, "I'm a great cook."

"That's debatable." Sonia sniffed before trying it herself. Her expression morphed into that of surprised before she gave a little huff.

"Eating your words there dear sister?" Sonic laughed when Sonia refused to look at him, satisfied and turning back to his own bowl. They ate in silence until all three were done, Sonic quickly taking the bowls back to the kitchen. He even took the time to actually wash them, so at least they wouldn't have a build up of dirty dishes when they recovered.

Heading back out, Sonic had to stop in the doorway for a moment, just to watch.

Manic was leaning up against Sonia, wrapped up in the blanket and clearly struggling to keep his eyes open. Sonia, her legs drawn up onto the couch, was humming under her breath while she ran a hand through his quills.

Watching them, Sonic felt a surge of warmth flow through him, chasing away the chill for a moment. These two were his family, two of the most important people in his life. He would do anything to keep them safe.

For once in no actual hurry, he slowly made his way back to the couch, catching Sonia's eye. He gave her a grin before wrapping his knuckles against Manic's head.

"Hey." Manic grumbled, glaring up at him with annoyance.

"Come on. This is a nice couch, but your back is gonna have some complaints if you fall asleep here." Sonic gave his brother a hand, helping him to stand up. He gave his other hand to help Sonia to her feet while Manic swayed where he stood, looking half ready to pass out. Keeping his hand in Sonia's, Sonic wrapped an arm around Manic's shoulders and led the three of them into the bedroom.

Coming to the bottom bunk, Sonic helped get in before climbing in himself, pulling Sonia down with him. It was slightly too small to fit them all so they were a little cramped, draped over one another, but the warmth of their proximity was nice and chased away the chill.

"Ideal germ spreading conditions." Sonia warned, her back against Sonic's side and a hand resting on the arm wrapped around her.

"Who cares?" Sonic insisted, smoothing Manic's quills back so they wouldn't poke him in the face, the green hedgehog curled into his other side, "We're all already sick anyways."

Manic had nothing to add as he was already dead asleep.


	2. Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just my own personal headcanon for their age order. At least twice in the series Sonic calls Manic 'little brother' so that kind of added to my making him the youngest.

"Clearly, _**I**_ am the oldest." Sonic looked smug as he said this, drawing the 'I' out so as to emphasize his point.

"And why exactly do you believe that?" Sonia didn't look all that impressed, arms crossed over her chest, "Please, do explain."

"Because, I'm the strongest, the fastest, the most naturally good looking, and cause I'm already the leader." Sonic counted off his fingers as he went through the list, flashing a grin, certain he'd already won the argument, "thus, it's obvious that I'm the oldest."

"Leader?!" Sonia scoffed, rolling her eyes, "As if. You couldn't lead your way out of a paper bag." Turning her nose up, Sonia put one hand on her hip and the other to her chest, "I, however, am responsible, patient, kind, and smart."

"Don't forget humble." Sonic teased.

"So I could just as likely be the eldest." Sonia didn't seem fazed by Sonic's teasing, ignoring him in favor of turning to their third sibling, "Manic, what do you think?"

"Huh? What?" Manic hadn't at all been paying attention to the conversation, twirling a drum stick in one hand and staring into the distance.

"Which one of us do you think is the oldest?" Sonic asked, appearing at his side and taking the drum stick from his hand. Manic shot him a look before answering.

"I don't really think it matters," he admitted, "I mean, we're triplets so we're all the same age."

"But one of us has to have been born first," Sonic insisted, handing the drum stick back, "and we have to know who."

"What does it matter?" Manic didn't look all that convinced of the knowledge's importance.

"It's just the principal of the matter, Manic," Sonia explained, "Whichever of us is the eldest is more intrinsically the leader."

Manic didn't look like he was following the logic.

"Come on bro, do you really not care?" Sonic wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave him a conspiratorial look, "What if it's you?"

"Wouldn't change anything." Despite the insistence, Manic looked slightly intrigued at the possibility.

"I know how we can figure this out!" Sonia exclaimed, startling both of her brothers, "If we can just get our hands on our birth records, surely we'll be able to find out."

"Great idea!" Sonic brightened but then seemed to physically deflate, "But how are we supposed to get those? Robotnik probably had them destroyed."

"I'm sure that if they still exist, Trevor can find them."

And with that last insistence, the issue was dropped.

Until nearly a month later.

Trevor greeted the triplets as he walked in, a large, manila  envelope in hand.

"I don't see why you guys want these so badly." he admitted when Sonic all but ripped the envelope from his hand, "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Sonic and Sonia wanna know which one of us is the oldest." Manic looked bored by the whole thing.

"But, you're triplets. Aren't you all the same age?"

"That's what I said." Manic threw at the other two who were pulling three documents from the envelope.

"Here's mine!" Sonic yelled, waving a document in the air before pulling it down to read over it, "Sonic Hedgehog, born March 4th at 5:03 am."

Squinting at Sonic's paper, Sonia turned to her own and wilted.

"Sonia Hedgehog," she began, her voice clearly betraying her disappointment, "born March 4th at 7:04 am."

"Hah!! I'm two hours older!!"

"Don't get too excited just yet 'big' brother," Sonia held up the last document, "we still haven't looked at Manic's. You might not be the oldest." The both of them turned to look at their brother.

"I don't wanna hear!" Manic insisted, plugging his ears with his fingers, soliciting an amused chuckle from Trevor.

Sonic and Sonia looked at the document before Sonic leapt into the air, exclaiming his delight.

"I'm the oldest!" He yelled, running from the room.

Once Sonic was gone, Manic pulled his fingers from his ears and looked to his sister.

"What's it say?" He asked, betraying his true interest.

:Manic Hedgehog, born March 4th at 9:05 am." Sonia looked back up with amusement in her eyes, "you're the youngest."

"Of course." Manic rolled his eyes and started twirling a drum stick around in his hand.


	3. Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Manic being uncomfortable in nature in 'Getting to Know You'. It seems as though he gets over it later on in the series, so that's good.

It had been over five hours since they left the safety of the sewers and still Manic was jumping at every little sound. Not that he could very well help it, having never once left the city in all ten years of his life. The city was a hard place, but at least he knew what to expect there. Out in the wilderness? anything could be lurking in the trees.

"Wait." Sonic demanded, holding an arm out to stop Sonia and Manic form moving forward. Disappearing in a blue blur, he appeared a little distance ahead, stood atop a large rock and looking into the distance. Just as quickly, he reappeared in front of them. "Looks like rain ahead, so we should start setting up camp for the night." He announced, setting his pack on the ground and starting to dig through it.

Sonia and Manic quickly followed suit and set to work, Sonia complaining every few minutes while Manic and Sonic rolled their eyes. In only a matter of minutes they had a cover up with their sleeping bags underneath. They sat down just as the clouds were rolling in over head, dispersing a loaf of bread between the three of them.

"Though this is much more rustic," Sonia started, taking a deep breath of the fresh air, a satisfied smile on her face, "this reminds me of camping in the Summers with Lady Windemere." Saying the name of her foster mother seemed to dampen her mood, the pink hedgehog lying down and curling up on top of her sleeping bag.

Sonic and Manic shared a look, neither really knowing what to say. Manic couldn't blame her for her sorrow; the pain of the loss was still too raw. He knew that, for himself at least, just thinking of Farrel made his heart ache and tears come to his eyes.

"This all reminds me of my childhood home, before it was burned." Sonic stated, leaning back against his arms, "I think you would have loved it there." He turned a smile to Sonia, who had raised her head to look at him, and received a smile back for his words.

Looking at the two of them, reminiscing about their childhoods, Manic couldn't help but feel a little out of place. Here they were, finding comfort in all of this nature. Meanwhile, Manic jumped at the sound of twigs breaking.

Just as a light drizzle of rain started coming down, Manic climbed into his sleeping bag and turned his back to the other two, trying to ignore the quiet conversation and the pattering of rain.

 

 

A loud, ground shaking boom startled Manic awake, the green hedgehog sitting up quickly. Eyes wide, heart pounding, ears drawn back, he stared out into the downpour, the light pattering form earlier now a steady roar. As he watched, a flash of light lit up his surroundings, illuminating the shapes of his brother and sister sleeping to the left of him. As the light faded away, he put a hand to his pounding heart and realized that he was trembling. As he tried to catch his breath, another boom shook the ground and he jumped. Whimpering, he pulled his sleeping bag up and over his head.

"Oh my gosh." He heard Sonia gasp, the sound of movement alerting him to his siblings' now state of consciousness.

"That's one nasty storm." Sonic let out a whistle, barely audible over the downpour.

"But it's so beautiful." Sonia's words made Manic screw his eyes shut, trying not to cry. There they went again, loving this stupid nature while he was terrified.

How could they enjoy it? The noise, the light, the shaking? How could they be anything other than terrified?

"Hey," he stilled when he felt a weight on his shoulder through the sleeping bag, "Manic man, you okay there?" Sonic's voice was teasing, which made Manic bite his tongue to keep himself from snapping at him.

"I'm fine." He mumbled instead, turning onto his side so his back was to the other two, even if they couldn't see with his head still covered by the sleeping bag.

There was the sound of more movement, hard to hear over the pouring rain, before he realized that someone was now sitting on the side he was facing. A much smaller, more gentle hand touched where his head was, and he quickly realized it was Sonia.

"What's wrong Manic?" She asked, her voice just as gentle as her touch, and it made holding back tears all that much harder. Stupid girls and their stupid caring nature. Manic had never had a mom, so he had no idea how to hold out against this.

"Nothing." He mumbled again, gritting his teeth and trying not to choke around the ball forming in his throat.

All was quiet for a moment, save for the roar of the rain, and Manic thought he'd convinced the two of them. Until another boom sounded, and Manic nearly leapt out of his skin, clinging to the nearest thing to him, which just so happened to be Sonia. She froze for a moment, as though surprised, before lowering her arms and wrapping him into a hug. He kept his eyes shut and just clung to her, wishing he could stop shaking so much. He hated himself then, thinking how cowardly he must look to his brother and sister. Like some stupid little kid, scared of a stupid thunderstorm.

But neither of them said anything. Rather, he felt a larger hand rest on top of his head, rustling his quills. The feeling was a familiar one, something Farrel had always done when he'd done something right. It made it just that much harder to hold back the tears until, finally, he just let go, sobbing into his sister's shoulder. She just kept holding him while Sonic kept running a hand through his quills, neither saying a word. When another clap of thunder sounded and he jumped again, Sonia just held him tighter, and, he realized, he felt much safer.

After a few minutes his tears started to subside and he pulled back, wiping at his damp face with his arm. Sonia made a sound of disgust and handed him a piece of cloth which he used to blow his nose. For a minute or two he just stared at the ground, not wanting to meet either of their faces.

"Sorry guys," he finally mumbled, his ears drooping, "that was really uncool of me."

"Don't worry about it bro." Sonic's tone was still jovial as he wrapped an arm around Manic's shoulders, "We've all got our moments." He grinned when Manic finally looked up and met his eyes, sticking his tongue out and smiling when he got a small laugh out of the green hedgehog.

"It's okay to be scared." Sonia said, placing a hand on his back and giving him the most understanding look he'd ever received, "We're all afraid of something."

"Well, everyone except me tha-OW" Sonic pouted and rubbed at his arm, looking at Sonia's annoyed glare, "Fine, I guess even I'm afraid of something."

Manic couldn't help but laugh at the exchange, wiping at the tears that were still spilling over his muzzle. The two turned their attention back to him, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, I know ...... but," Manic couldn't help looking back down, his ears once again drooping, "it's ....."

"It's what?" Sonic demanded, earning yet another punch in the arm from Sonia.

"It's just, you guys seem so comfortable out here, and like, that's really cool and all but like, I dunno," Manic scratched at the back of his head, "it's just all a little too much for me. Like, this is my first time out of the city, ever."

"Really?" He looked up to meet Sonia's surprised gaze, nodding his head, "Oh my gosh, you poor thing. That means you've lived for ten years, never once seeing anything other than Robotropolis?"

He nodded again, looking back down. Yet again, he felt out of place.

"Well if that's the case, then it's time you started getting used to it." Sonic snapped assuredly, "After all, when we beat Robotnik, we're gonna make sure all of the forests come back, and it wouldn't do you any good to be scared of it."

"I'm not scared of it," Manic snapped, looking up at his brother with annoyance, "I'm just overwhelmed is all."

"Scared, overwhelmed, whatever. You're still gonna have to get used to it." Sonic nodded to himself before letting out a huge yawn, stretching his arms over his head, "Now, as great as this conversation is, we've got a long way to go tomorrow so we really should be getting back to sleep." Moving over to Sonia's sleeping bag, he burrowed beneath and seemed to instantly fall asleep, the little covered area filled with his snoring.

Manic looked back at Sonia, a little bit confused, until she shoved him forwards, urging him to take Sonic's place in the middle. Realizing what was happening, he felt a warmth fill him, his cheeks heating up as he climbed inside the sleeping bag.

His siblings were really cool.

As he closed his eyes, he heard a soft humming coming from his right. Smiling, he fell back to sleep very quickly, never once even noticing that the rain had stopped.

 


End file.
